


Sweet Victory - Sokkla Saturdays 2020 Day 7 (Loyality)

by gemsofformenos



Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Embers Island, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Loyal guards, Loyality, Sneak Attack, Sokkla Saturday, Uncle Sokka, aunt azula, raspberries, sokklasaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Sokkla Saturdays Day 7 (Loyality): It was the perfect moment for Sokka's ambush. Azula has fallen asleep at the beach and her loyal guards are nowhere to be seen. Sokka would get her this time...
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Victory - Sokkla Saturdays 2020 Day 7 (Loyality)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seyary_Minamoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyary_Minamoto/gifts).



> Hello Everybody. This little one is something special to me cause it's a little gift to an author who ist still working at a Sokkla momument since years. I am new around Sokkla writers but I was so overwhelmed by the support and encouragement I got from Seyary_Minamoto that I want to gift this little one to Seyary to say thank you for the warm welcome and the support for my Sokkla Saturday works. I know it's just a little gift but I hope this little fluff hits your taste a bit. I wish you and everyone else a lot of fun with this entry.

Sokka could feel his pulse rising. He has been waiting for this chance since hours and finally his prey was offering him the chance to strike. He has observed Azula since hours and he has waited patiently. It was the perfect time and place for his ambush. The wide shores of Embers Island and the Princess only focused at having a peaceful day at the beach without her guards, friends or any help. He knew it would still be risky but the victory would be worth it. He only had this one chance. The Princess has finally dared to take a little rest in the shadow of some palms. She seemed to have dozed off so she wouldn't see it coming. He would get her to win this war today. Sokka left his hide and got carefully closer. He could feel the adrenalin rushing through his veins as he crawled closer to the sleeping Princess. Finally…

"Pbbbbbbrt!"

The sound of the big raspberry was filling the air along with Azula's surprised shriek which turned into a helpless giggle as Sokka instantly stated to blow a second one on her bare tummy.

"Sokka, you dirty savage…! How dare you…! No… Stop it!"

Azula was kicking and winding in Sokka's hold but the man only added a third big raspberry with a cheerful laughter which let Azula's giggles and shrieks pitch up even higher.

"GUARDS! HELP!"

The warrior ignored her call for help and was about to add another one. He didn't expected anyone to save her from this raspberry session. Zuko and the others were far down the beach. They wouldn't hear her.

A big mistake.

A blow of air made him look up as another person knocked him away from Azula. He was rolling backwards and got on his feet instantly just in time to dodge a splash of water. He blinked in surprise as he faced Azula's personal guards taking defense position with serious faces.

"Don't dare to tickle auntie Zula!"

Kya's voice was serious but he could see the mischief glowing in the blue eyes of the child. The waterbender was ready to strike again and beside her Tenzin and Izumi were also ready to charge him. Bumi was standing in front of the group and already preparing himself to knock Sokka down again. Excitement and determination was burning in the children's eyes. Azula stood up with a smug smile and ruffled the hair of the waterbender. She smirked at Sokka.

"Do you really have hoped I would take a nap without my loyal guards to keep me safe from your tries to tickle me?"

Sokka felt his heart racing faster and his excited smile was growing wider. Azula raised an eyebrow and he could see her joy and excitement grew as well.

"I should have known that all of you would choose her side in the end. Traitors!"

The kids started to chuckle and giggle at Sokka's faked disappointment. The warrior pressed the back of his hand at his forehead dramatically as he spoke to them but soon he faced Azula with a dangerous smile.

"Well in fact I have hoped your guards would show up. It means more raspberries for everyone. I'll get you all by the end of this meeting."

Bumi was about to dash forward instantly but Azula placed a hand on his shoulder and so he stayed. The firebender started to stretch herself a bit.

"Bold words of you, Sokka."

Her eyes narrowed and Sokka could see her muscles getting ready to strike. He prepared himself and licked over his lips with in anticipation. Azula's voice was filled with an satisfied excitement.

"Well I do agree this meeting will lead into more raspberries… For you. Guards! Get your uncle!"

It was the starting signal for the kids and Azula to rush forward to bring Sokka down. The kids charged him with joyful screams which were answered by an playful laughter of the warrior. His blue eyes met Azula's golden ones as he dodged Bumi's try to bring him down. He could see the fire of love and joy burning in the eyes of his wife. She was so beautiful in moments like this. When the fire of excitement was sparking in her golden orbs.

They overwhelmed him after a while and he had to surrender after countless raspberries he had to endure. Azula and Sokka shared a long kiss to sign the peace for today and both have taken place in the shadow again while the kids kept swimming and racing up and down the beach. The joyful sounds were music for both of them. Sokka has laid an arm around Azula and his wife's head was resting at his shoulder while she kept observing the kids with a little smile around her lips. He gave her a little kiss on her head and the firebender hummed in pleasure.

The kids loved her. She was their auntie Zula. Sokka was sure their love and loyalty was her sweetest victory.

Beside winning his heart of course.


End file.
